


Blood Sky

by friednails



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friednails/pseuds/friednails
Summary: a sadder ending
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Blood Sky

**Author's Note:**

> okay so 2 things  
> 1-english isnt my first language so im sorry for typos or grammar mistakes its 5am and im tired ill edit later  
> 2-eiji isnt in a wheelchair 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

Sing stopped the car right in front of New York Public Library and looked at the boy who was at the passenger seat. “I have some shit to take care of, so I can't stay here with you. I won't be gone for more than an hour and a half, please stay inside and meet me at the cafe I told you about earlier. One of my guys owns it so you'll be fine, only go after I call you, got it?” Their eyes met, Eiji smiled at his friend and told him that he wasn't going to leave the library and thanked the young boy for giving him a ride. It still felt weird asking for a ride to a 14-year-old boy, but, he didn't have any other choice, and he trusted Sing with his life.

“I promise I will stay inside and wait for your call” said the Japanese as he unfastened the seat belt and opened the door. “Be careful, I don't have money for a taxi if you don't show up” he joked and Sing laughed promising that he'll return safe and ready to take him to the airport. Eiji got out of the car, closed the door and waved at Sing. After his friend left, he walked up the stairs and entered the giant building in front of him. He had been a lot of times in there with Ash, but he still got chills every time he walked in, that library was truly a work of art.

It was 5pm and Sing said that he will pick him up at 6:30, he didn't have a lot of time, so he rushed over to the Reference Section and looked for a Japanese to English dictionary. When he found it, he walked up to the spot where Ash and him always sit and started working. He had drunk a cup of coffee before meeting up with Sing and the caffeine was finally kicking in. Eiji didn't sleep at all last night, he was writing a letter to Ash. It was a long night, Ibe yelled at him more than once, and he drank a lot of Ibe's energy drinks, he got really mad at him in the morning. But he managed to finish writing, he only had one more problem; he wrote it in Japanese. So that's why he was at the library right now, he could have translated on his own, but he wanted it to be perfect. Also, Ash was always mocking him for his bad English so he was also going to teach him a lesson. He wondered how dumb Ash would feel when he reads his perfectly written letter, and that made Eiji smile. More motivated than ever, he started working.

An hour passed, Eiji was surprised he made it to the last paragraph. He thought that he was going to give up from embarrassment and let all the translating part to Ash. In a few minutes Sing will call, he laid back on the chair, he could relax a little for now. His cheeks felt really hot and his hands were shaking like crazy, he couldn't continue in that state. His eyes wondered around the silent place, there were a lot of students with their laptops typing fast, near the Kids section there was an old lady reading a colorful book to a group of curious kids, Eiji smiled at that view. He thought about his little sister, he hadn’t talked to her in a lot of time. She'll probably ask if her gift helped him find true love and would want to see all the photos he took. He let out a soft laugh, he missed her, although he was going to be seeing her soon. He also wondered how his dad was doing, he hoped he'd gotten better. But he couldn't ask him, he always replied the same; “Your mother's natto is the only medicine I need!” and his mother still blushed at it. He missed all of them, he hoped that, one day, he could bring Ash home and have a great time together.

He sat up and finished translating the letter, he grabbed the envelope that was in his backpack carefully, and put the letter and a plane ticket inside. The ticket was for a flight to Japan next week, it was a risky move, but, considering all that had been happening, Eiji decided to take the risk. Eiji closed the envelope and stared at it for what it felt like years, a part of him didn't want to give it to Ash. That part was afraid, afraid of making Ash think that Eiji only was helping him so that he could take advantage of Ash, like it happened to the blonde in the past. But the other part of him was shouting; “Tell him now or you never will”. The fear of regret scared him more that the fear of being rejected, he looked over to the sealed envelope again and held it against his chest. His heart was in those words, all that Eiji has been feeling since he got to New York contained in a piece of paper. He felt like he'd been running for hours just by thinking of Ash reading all the cheesy words he wrote. It was too late to back up now, everything was ready, he only needed Sing to get him to the airport. Eiji knew that Ash probably wouldn't show up, and that was okay. All he needed was for him to get the letter, and Sing would do it without any complaints. The table started vibrating, Sing had finally called. He sighed in relief, his friend was safe. Eiji quickly picked up.

"Sing!" he said joyfuly as he grabbed his backpack and made his way to the exit.

"Eiji, I'm at the cafe, don't take too long or I'll leave without you" the chinese boy seemed in a good mood, looks like he got everything done.

"How did it go?" Eiji asked anyways.

"I got everything together, I feel like a true lider. Of course, I'm nothing compared to Shorter. He would have finished this in five minutes max" Sing never missed an oppurtunity to compliment Shorter.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you" He imagined Shorter messing up Sing's hair and inviting him for a beer to celebrate. It felt bittersweet.

"S-shut up! It's my work anyways! Hurry up or I'll seriously leave!" Eiji could tell that the chinese boy wasn't used to compliments so he didn't insist.

"Okay, I'm coming!"Eiji laughed and ended the call. He was a few blocks away from the  
cafe, he felt his heart on his throat. He couldn't go back, and he didn't want to. The only thing that was there was his past self being depressed about his injury, he didn't want that, especially when the future looked so bright. Every step forward was a step closer to his family, to Sing, to Max, to Ash. Forward was the only way he could go, the only way he must go, the only way he wanted to go. Maybe he wasn't there to protect Ash when he needed it the most, and there's nothing Eiji could do about it. But he could protect him from anything that the future has for them, if he needs to be comforted Eiji would hug him and listen until his arms fall off and his hearing disappears, if he needs to be protected Eiji would become the strongest shield or sword, if he needs to escape Eiji would drive with him until the end of the world, there's nothing he wouldn't do for Ash. He was running like he never did before, he couldn't think, all that was guiding him was his heart, jumping in excitement. He didn't feel the hand grabbing him by the wrist until he was thrown in an alley.

His right side hit the floor, the hit made him realize what was happening. Eiji stood up quickly and looked for his phone, he had to call Sing, his friend was just 2 blocks away. He looked in his pockets anxiously, it wasn't there, his gaze went to the floor and he found it. His phone was next to a man's foot, Eiji looked up to see his face, he recognized it.

"Lao...? What's happening?" Lao looked for something on his back, then he held out a knife. Eiji's heart dropped, the joy left his body, he felt fear. Lao opened his mouth.

"Look Eiji, I know you didn't do anything" he walked up to the japanese boy. Eiji couldn't escape, his back was against the wall. The future seemed brighter than ever, his legs ached begging to run forward like he was doing just a minute ago."Yut-Lee, he, em, said that you were the most deadly weapon we can use against Ash. And he's right." Lao got closer, the blade was shining dangerously. "I just don't want that stupid blonde bitch to kill Sing like he killed Shorter, you know? If you died he'll finally lose it all, he wouldn't be able to get up or fight. Without him we'll be at peace, the city will fear us even more than they feared the lynx."

"No, you don't understand" Eiji's whole body was shaking, his mouth dried out with every word that came out "Let me call Sing, he's waiting for me, we can explain it to you"

"I'm tired of all that bullshit!" his grip on the knife got stronger "There's nothing to explain! Ash fucking killed Shorter, his best friend! He didn't even explained! Now it's too late! I don't give a single fuck for anything that comes out of your lying mouths! Shorter and Sing should have never helped you, they should have left you both to die!" Eiji didn't even had time to answer him, the blade went through his stomach. The shock was so big he couldn't tell if he was screaming, it didn't felt like he was. He felt the blade go through his body a second time, this time on his chest, Lao was covering his mouth tightly. Eiji couldn't breathe, he was going to pass out. It was going to be the end of Okumura Eiji, he wanted to believe that Sing or Ash would show up and save him. He knew it wasn't going to happen, and even if it did, he wouldn't make it to the hospital. He was stabbed in the stomach and heart, there was no miracle that could help him with that. 

He could only look at the street, Lao was gone, none was walking by, no one would even witness his final moments. His vision got blurrier with every second that passed by, he didn't have the strenght to scream for help. He tried to crawl, but his fingers weren't responding. The only thing his body was responding at was pain. Eiji wondered when he would see that light that dying people always talked about in movies, for the moment he couldn't see anything. The letter slipped through his mind, lucklily he had put it in the backpack so it wasn't going to be ruined by his blood. At least something worked out, the letter would still be perfect. Eiji wanted to laugh, he was dying and all he was thinking about was his crush. He truly understood at that moment what a fool in love felt like. If his sister knew about what he was thinking about right now, she would tease him mercilessly. 

Eiji didn't think he was going to die like this, he always imagined that his death would be peaceful. He thought he'll be old, go to bed one day and never wake up again. He couldn't feel his body, his eyelids becave very heavy. Eiji knew that closing his eyes would be the end, his eyes felt dry. Surely he had been crying the whole time. Still knowing that he wouldn't make it, he didn't want to give up. 

_Uh? The colors changed?_

The sun was setting, the sky was bleeding along with Eiji Okumura. 

_I guess I got to see you in some way, Aslan_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sing! Fucking finally!" Ash screamed at the boy through the phone "where the fuck are you and Eiji at? The plane is about to go!" he heard sobs and sirens "Sing, what's all that noise about? You better answer right now" Ash heart started racing, his skin getting even more pale than usual.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"Sing could barely say while sobbing "Eiji ... he died, Ash. I'm so sorry"

And Ash didn't feel rage, sadness, regret, or anything at all, he went numb as his body dropped to the ground. His heart ached more than ever, like he was having a heart attack, but he didn't care. He was numb as his tears started falling to the ground.


End file.
